Take a note on that
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Is Kouichi psychic or something? Or can he just see through me that well? Though the fact that I'm his brother's best friend probably helps...or maybe he just pays attention in class, like I should. Takuya's POV.


**Author's Notes**

Lame title, but I couldn't think of anything better. I was working on a dark fic and needed something lighter as a break. So this is the result.

Anyway, enjoy, and R&R.

* * *

**Take a note on that**

Is Kouichi psychic or something? Or can he just see through me that well? Though the fact that I'm his brother's best friend probably helps...or maybe he just pays attention in class, like I should...Takuya's POV.

Takuya K & Kouichi K

Rating: K+

Genre/s: Friendship/Humour

* * *

'Hey, Kouichi!' I called, racing to catch up to the elder twin.

He stopped walking and turned slightly to show he was listening. 'Hmm?'

'Can I borrow your science notes?' I asked, slightly short of breath from the small sprint, after of course the endeavours of actually tracking him down in the first place.

'How come?' His tone was light, and soft as usual, simply sounding mildly curious though the blue eyes were calmly focused on my own brown orbs.

'My ones are a mess,' I replied sheepishly, though that was not strictly true. Truth was, they didn't even exist.

'A mess or nonexistent?' This time, his tone sounded amused.

'A mess,' I repeated calmly. Now way was I going to admit-

'Don't bother,' the other sighed, this time adapting a tone which allowed little opposition, interrupting that particular train of thought after reading it perfectly. 'They're non-existent.'

'How can you tell?' I asked instead, curious as to that. 'I write notes in class.'

'Notes.' Kouichi shrugged. 'Not science related though.'

'Sure they are.' Well, some of them are. Or rather, as far as I knew, remembered or realised then. 'We covered the digestive system earlier.'

He laughed at that, but didn't comment on that particular statement, rather returning to the previous discussion. 'Non-existent.'

'Geeze,' I sighed, surprised at his steadfastness. He wouldn't hang onto the statement, so to speak, unless he was absolutely certain of his ascertain. 'Are you psychic or something?'

'Admit it?'

'No.'

'Point?'

I was too stubborn, but certainly not going to admit. I know Kouichi wouldn't be bad about it, but his brother was my best friend, and if he found out...well, it'd take a while to be sure for the end to be in sight.

He smiled slightly. 'Stubbornness,' he stated. 'And Kouji.'

Now how does he know these things?

'Are you reading my mind?'

The smile widened, but he didn't answer.

'Oh come on,' I cried exasperatedly. 'I need those. We have a test tomorrow. Sensei mentioned it yesterday.'

A raised eyebrow, which made him look eerily like Kouji. 'On what topic?'

I thought he would have known, seeing as that he actually payed proper attention in class, unlike myself who zoned in and out of the lectures.

'Uhh...' Truthfully, I hadn't paid attention to that part. 'The human body?'

Once again, Kouichi did not reply. However, that doesn't mean no-one did, after a slight gap though. And it appeared as though I opened my mouth again a little too early. Though that certainly wasn't the first time I had done so.

'Kouichi, do you mind at least answer-'

'If you were paying attention in yesterday's class Kanbara-kun,' our science teacher's amused voice interrupted from behind me. 'You'd know I was saying tomorrow's test is _cancelled._'

'Oh.' A pause. 'So we did have a test.'

'Yes. And _not_ on the human body. That was covered last semester.'

Last semester? Then what was that picture of the digestive system doing on the reverse side of that paper I was scribbling on?

'...then what was that test supposed to be on?' I wondered, though it was only when Yamaguchi-sensei shook his head in my direction with a click of his tongue did I realise I had said it out loud.

'Psychology,' the elderly male replied. 'I'm sure Kimura-kun here can explain it you. Hopefully you pay more attention to your friends...' He left that last sentence hanging before walking off after receiving an affirmative from my companion.

Kouichi then turned back to me. 'You might want to get a pen and paper out. This could take awhile.'

Right now?

'But I was going to the arcade,' I whined.

'Kouji will understand.'

Wait, how did he know?

'He's my brother.'

Oh right...wait a sec. 'How did you know I was thinking that?'

'If you payed more attention in class, you'd know...'

* * *

**Note: **We covered lie detection and expression reading in psychology class. So Kouichi was just paying attention in class and being observant. And Takuya was daydreaming, hence why he only heard half the words and misunderstood the whole meaning.


End file.
